Talk:Shalria
The name Shalulia Guu has been removed since the official Kanji and Romaji names for Shalulia Saint has been revealed. The same goes for Roswald Saint (Roswald Sei) and Charloss Saint (Charloss Sei) with their Kanj and Romaji names revealed. Thanks. Ichigo kurosaki1979 15:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 Provide evidence then. Drunk Samurai 17:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Certainly. I put the Kanji name of Shalulia Saint in the website romaji.org and once I click on the banner Convert Text to Romaji, it revealed the romaji name: Sharuria Miya. I hope it answer your question. Personnally, I don't know why everyone gave Shalulia Saint the name Shalulia Guu. Ichigo kurosaki1979 19:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 Online translators like that are not accurate. Go find a real Japanese person or somebody who actually knows what they are doing. Drunk Samurai 19:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Offical names must come from noted sources, such as the Manga, the Data Books and SBS corners. Oda doesn't always write the names in english how we expect. If the name comes from outside of One Piece, then we must go for the safest translation. The translation must also be put forward to other experienced translators, and if they side with you, you may use it as evidence. ITs why the Mihawk thing has its current translation, a discussion was held and a conclusion provided until Oda supplies a proper spelling. One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The original is Shalulia Guu. Because of translation errors in the early raw of the chapters Shalulia and her family appeared in, it is mistakenly translated as Saint.Mugiwara Franky 02:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Romanization and Japanese pronounciation... Look here, DS. Since the Japanese language doesn't have an "L" sound, they use an "R" sound as a substitute. Therefore, her name comes out as "Sharuria" when spoken by a Japanese person. Still don't believe me? Look at how it's spelled in katakana: シャルリア シャ = Sha, ル = Ru, リ = Ri, ア = A The "ル" and "リ" are pronounced with an "R" sound, not an "L" sound. The same goes with Luffy's name. It's spelled as "ルフィ" in Japanese, so Japanese people would pronounce it as "Rufi". Now let's stop this argument before there's another edit war.--KnightoftheSea 03:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You obviously do not watch any anime. No matter what when they are pronouncing names they say it with an L sound if required. Lucy from Elfen Lied is not Rucy. Luffy from OP is not Ruffy. Allen Walker is not pronounced Arren Warker. I could go on with this. Drunk Samurai 06:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :On the argument here, the Japanese DO and CAN pronounce l and r differently. But we're talking about a language where even "u" isn't always pronounced even when its meant to be. V and B can also be swapped and often, they are. Even if the anime says it one way, we cannot be 100%, because often the VAs are guessing. Unless they are told how to pronounce it, a guess is all we have. Things are better now then they were 9 years ago, but no one knew before 9 years ago anime was going to be a trend. Regarding this, I also note if there is one "l/r" sound in a name, then they do tend to prenounce every "l/r" sound in either l or r and don't mix + match. There are two "r/l" sounds in this name so its safe to prosume at the very least they'll be the same sound be it l or r. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I do admit I didn't explain it as well as I hoped ^-^. I should've replaced "pronounce" with "literal translation". Since the katakana characters "ル" and "リ" generally are pronounced with an "R" sound, the LITERAL translation/romanji would be "Sharuria". Yes, I know Luffy's name isn't "Rufi" and Chopper's isn't "Choppa". And I have noticed they DO tend to pronounce "L" sounds a bit differently than they do "R" sounds, but it's a little hard for me to explain (and just for the record DS, I HAVE watched plenty of anime in its original Japanese, One Piece included).--KnightoftheSea 01:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to interrupt but for the German OPP I ended up calling her de:Charlia-gū because シャルル/sharuru is the japanese transscription of the French pronounced Charles. It still isn't any official though, but it was much mor reasonable to me to go with that name than Sharuria/Shaluria/Sharulia/Shalulia. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to rename that one then. ^^; :Oh don't worry about interupting these convos. We've had these before like with Mihawk. We try to find the BEST translation, buit sometimes there just isn't one. With Mihawk, we can only confirm that there are three identical letters to Dracula's name, so whatever we end up with its going to be simulair. With this, its the same, if we can at least find a name that simulair, it helps. One-Winged Hawk 16:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. That's a huge joke. You all ignored Mr. Toto's comments on purpose on Mihawk's page. You even ignored mine. I mean it's one thing to miss comments but 3 separate times? Drunk Samurai 04:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that's the case. Missing comments can happen very easily regardless of number of times. Accusing everyone of completely ignoring comments on purpose is exaggerated unless there is a rational reason.Mugiwara Franky 04:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::When you've got several things to talk about, and people are coming in all the time, it happens. This isn't like a proper forum though, where a ignore comment is lost forever under 20 pages of replies. All comments are there and ready to be read and replied to. Also, take in mind, we've got a lot of edits now daily, I have to turn on the recent changes to 100 to see the last 24s worth of edit now. Sometimes even larger then that. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Looking at the comment, the speculation bit was all that was right his claim on the Juraquille bit is thrown out, since that translation got thrown out 2 years ago. Listen, if we can't decide on a name we need a compermise of sort. "Mihawk" can surpass in that case and I'd argue "Saul" in another instance if "Saulo" was in the mix here too. We've got at LEAST 3 characters with a name problem. I know theres no Japanese but can't we do something like use the romanization of the name if need be where there isn't one? One-Winged Hawk 11:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I forgot to mention that his page was also consistently edited. Drunk Samurai 05:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC)